


Dark side of the moon

by hauntedpoem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Regulus centric, Regulus has some revelations, Regulus is fascinated by music, Siblings, Vignette, muggle music, rock music, teenage Blacks, the 70s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpoem/pseuds/hauntedpoem
Summary: Why would anyone hate muggles? They're amazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Black brothers interaction before the world turned to pot...

The Beatles are blasting in the room next to his and all that Regulus wants is to catch on some well-deserved sleep. After reading all night through his grandfather's collection on molecular transfigurations - just taking advantage of his parents' holiday - Regulus is in dire need of rest. His eyes hurt and his mouth's a desert.

_Good day sunshine..._

_Good day sunshine..._

Regulus is sick of that song, especially after a sleepless night.

  
"Accio water," he mumbles and the minimal wandless magic he's capable of, brings him the glass from the cluttered desk. Regulus has already cast a "Silencio" but the walls still vibrate with rock'n'roll.

  
"Asshole," he mutters to no one in particular. Sirius is again, bending the house to his will, driving Kreacher mad with worry and annoying the living hell out of Regulus. Blearily, he gets out of the bed and he almost stumbles, his feet tangled in the long sleeping robe.

  
"Fuck this!" He's all groggy as if he drank firewhiskey all night instead of restorative potions. Severus should have been more sparing in using the magical sea urchins. Plus, it always tastes like dog piss. Not that he knew how dog piss would taste, either but it was the closest association he was capable of at that hour.  
Upon exiting his room, he notices Sirius.

"Merlin and Mab, Siri!"

  
His brother smirks cheekily. He's all stubble and wild wavy hair. Gray eyes sparkle with mischief. "Morning to you, too, baby brother!"

He catches him just as he puts on a dark tee shirt. His eyes catch on his skinny abs and surreptitiously tries to commit to memory the dark trail leading into his too-tight jeans. Regulus wants to make some smart remark but his brain refuses to cooperate.

"Problem, little brother?"

Oh, Merlin! He knows he's handsome. He almost collides with him on his way to their common room and he's hit by the smell. Sweat, musk, and cigarettes.

"You smell of troll, Siri!" His nose wrinkles but it's not that unpleasant. Sirius smells like he didn't bathe in days. Instead, just to spite him, Sirius dabs himself with some cologne. Everything he wears, including the cologne, is of muggle origin.

"Going somewhere? Hm? Did you get lucky?" He doesn't want to sound like that, like a whiny petulant child. A jealous child. He should know better.

"I'm always lucky, Reg," Sirius winks at him and Regulus knows. He knows that he's meeting some girl. The thought is ugly in his head and fills him with self-righteous anger. Sirius is his brother but he never, ever dragged him along.

"Where are you going, you arse?" He knows his voice is cracking, he knows he's not good enough. He's a softie for mum and dad, Sirius called him. He's not with the cool kids. And, he had the misfortune of landing in Slytherin, not that he wanted to.

He never asked to be placed in that house. Merlin, he would have chosen to be a Hufflepuff any day if it meant he could be with his brother.

Sirius is now preening in the mirror. Merlin... he's vain! He's a hot mess but he's hotter than Regulus will ever be. Even with hair unwashed and those muggle clothes, Sirius looks phenomenal. There it is, he puts on his leather jacket and he's all confidence, ready to leave.

Regulus just frowns as he blocks the doorway. "Where are you going, just tell me!"

"Why? So you can gossip to Kreacher? Owl mum and dad? Fuck no!" He pushes past him and blows him a kiss from the other end of the hallway while giving the finger to some old portrait.

"Damn you, Sirius! Just damn you!" He means every word. This is not fair.

Of course, Regulus is too uncool for these kinds of things. He's too much of a geek to be shown around their circle. He's an outsider and it bloody hurts. It hurts!

He ends up wandering through Sirius' room. Dirty. Untidy. Cluttered. Cool. There are huge posters on his walls, small mementoes from the House of Gryffindor, photos of him and his friends. Potter looks positively confused and he cannot stand to this day the smile on Pettigrew's face. He likes Remus best. That's a good chap. A huge motorcycle poster plastered to the back of the door. How did mother miss that? She would have burned the walls if she knew.

And there are vinyl discs. All over the floor.

He was rarely allowed to touch them and this time not by Sirius but by his mother. Walburga made sure to keep an eye on her youngest, to keep him away from that muggle contaminated room.

Beatles' _Revolver_ , The Who's _Tommy_ and The Byrds' _Younger than yesterday_ were all splayed haphazardly on the floor along with other record sleeves, so colourful and foreign to him. One was French and looked strangely... provocative. _Histoire de Melody Nelson._ And that's not all. When his eyes land on the _Sticky Fingers'_ sleeve, Regulus is plainly confused. Why would people buy this? Because it's so damn good, would be his brother's reply.

Howerver, nothing can surpass the Playboy poster girl on the wall. His mother would have a heart attack and his father would talk his ears off about morals and how wizarding society should be: pure of blood and pure of... Of what?

Definitely not of the mind, considering the recent propaganda.

Regulus is curious. Something catches his eye and it's no half naked woman and no crotch picture.

 _The dark side of the moon_. Pink Floyd. Carefully, he extracts the record out of the sleeve and places it into the player. What he hears changes his life.

Why would anyone hate muggles? They're amazing. He almost wants to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> "Good day sunshine" is a Beatles song. But I guess it can grate on someone's nerves, especially if they haven't slept all night.  
> -  
> The bands & albums mentioned:  
> The Beatles- Revolver  
> The Rolling Stones - [Sticky Fingers](http://i.imgur.com/x1VmKoQ.jpg)  
> The Who - Tommy  
> The Byrds - Younger than Yesterday  
> Serge Gainsbourg - [ Histoire de Melody Nelson](http://cps-static.rovicorp.com/3/JPG_500/MI0001/789/MI0001789906.jpg?partner=allrovi.com)  
> Pink Floyd - The Dark Side of the Moon


End file.
